The Store Room
by GetTheGunZelo
Summary: Just another day at work, but this time Baekhyun can't help himself. Featuring Baekhyun & Chanyeol


As Chanyeol and Baekhyun waited behind the counter for the last customer to leave Baekhyun discreetly yawned and rested his tired head on his boyfriend's chest as the latter began to rub little circles in his neck, little did he know how sensitive that exact spot was on the shorter ones neck. Chanyeol's finger tips sent waves of tingling down the boy's neck; it was like a current was coursing through his veins willing to spark at any moment. Tightening his eyes together to control himself Baekhyun got more and more annoyed with the customer which was stopping him from doing something he really wanted at this moment in time. Finally hearing the jingle of bells coming from the door Chanyeol gave out a huff and broke contact with the shorter as he made his way over toward the once occupied table filled with empty coffee mugs and plates leaving a turned on boy wincing at the lack of touch and breathing heavily from one simple touch.

'I swear to god I never thought they would leave,' Chanyeol spoke as he began to collect the mugs and place them on a tray. 'Anyways who drinks coffee at 10pm!' he exclaimed before placing the empties on the top of the counter in front of an intense looking Baekhyun staring back with a slight grin plastered on his face which hid his need.

Baekhyun, who had been watching his lover for some time now felt like he was beginning to overheat and an intense familiar feeling began to rise throughout his body. Turning back towards the door Chanyeol flicked off the main lights only leaving the back lights on above the counter as he turned the lock of the door making sure nobody where to enter. Not realising his suffering boyfriend, Chanyeol turned around to be instantly pushed back and pinned forcibly onto the locked door as a huge pain went thought the attacked boys back but was instantly vanished by the other lips crashing with his own. His hands found their way to the shorter boys waist pulling him closer to feel the others heart beat pounding against his chest. Knowing that Baekhyun couldn't continue with the role of dominator Chanyeol pulled away with a grin on his face before pushing the shorter on an empty table before finding the others lips. Pinning Baekhyun's hands above his head Chanyeol smirked into the kiss as he knew how this would affect Baekhyun. Like he thought, Baekhyun moaned into the others mouth as he tried to keep up to Chanyeol's changing demands. Trying to get a more intense reaction out of the smaller boy he pulled the boy up forcing the other to wrap his legs tightly around the taller as he carried him carelessly, hands grabbing at the others thighs for support towards to store room which was located in the back of the shop. The dim green security light was all that there was as a light in claustrophobic room which reflected off Baekhyun's dark intense orbs as he carelessly grabbed anything and everything of Chanyeol, from the boy's soft neck to beating chest, from his once neat hair to the rim of his jeans. The once peaceful room was now filled with passing moans and clashing mouths as they continued their determined assault on each other's body. Latching his hands round the Youngers narrow shoulders, forcefully pushing the boy lower and lower towards the ground Chanyeol mounted his lovers lap feeling the heat from the others member as he let all his weight fall feeling his lovers already hard lump under his jeans. Releasing a moan from the sudden contact Baekhyun roughly hooked his hand around Chanyeol's neck, pulling him into a messy kiss as he dug his nails into the soft neck, not caring about the consequences. Reacting to this Chanyeol pulled away with a grin plastered in his face as he began to move his hips forward with intense pressure staring deeply into the others orbs which were rolling back from the pleasure he was receiving, slipping out a whispered groan. Wanting more form the boy he began to form circles with varying pressure as he began to kiss gently at the boy's incredibly sensitive soft milky neck. Releasing a powerful moan from Baekhyun's open mouth Chanyeol automatically unlatched himself from the other as he stood up and looked back at his creation covered in sweat, his face in anger as the other gave him a smirk as he made his way out the supply room door leaving the troubled boy look on in disbelief.

'Don't forget to shut the door behind you babe,' Chanyeol called out, leaving a few laughs slip out at the end.

'Go die in a hole dick!' Baekhyun replied as he pushed himself of the floor and threw the nearest can out the door toward his lover, still with an intense feeling coursing through his veins and a sudden loss of warmth as the other rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's remark.

'Love you too.'


End file.
